I'm Sorry
by TwilightSisters
Summary: Something happens to someone Bella loves...


**True Love**

I sighed. Another day. Another day without Edward. If only I could run to where ever he was hunting. But since I'm a human I'm not allowed to. But there's nothing to do. It's so freakin boring here without Edward. Then there was a knock at my window. My heart lept. I jumped off my bed and ran to my window. Without looking at who it was I opened the window. In jumped Alice.

"Alice?! W-what? H-huh?" I stuttered. I was sure it was going to be Edward.

"Sorry to disappoint you. Edward's still hunting....But I have some bad news...You might wanna sit down." I was confused but I sat down on my bed and Alice sat next to me.

"Well Bella.....Charlie was hanging out with Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle...They were in Emmett's jeep. And of course Rosalie was bored because the guys kept talking about cars and all that. But then something happened. And I saw this in my vision I was just to late to stop it all from happening. Rosalie saw something out of the corner of her eye. She was of course in the back seat. So sh-" Alice got cut off. She was staring into space. Then Rosalie appeared in the room. She looked paler then usual. "Let me show you." Rosalie said in a cold scary voice. I was confused and scared. Alice looked scared. Rosalie touched my hand then Alice's hand and we were sucked into her memory. We were all in the car. Emmett, Charlie, and Carlisle were talking about cars. I was in the back with Carlisle, Alice, and Rosalie. "Charlie?" I asked. He didn't appear to hear me. I smacked him. He didn't even feel it. Then it dawned on me. We were in Rosalie's memory of what happened. I watched carefully. Rosalie turned around to try and look out the back window. Then she screamed. "Emmett! Drive faster! Faster!" She yelled. Emmett looked confused but drove faster zooming in and out of lanes. I to looked back and saw the reason why Rosalie was screaming. Close to the car was someone I recognized...From the day Edward killed Victoria. It was some of her "friends" that ran off and escaped. There were 5 cop cars. Two vampires in each cop car. Then the car crashed. We ran into one of the cop cars accidentally. Rosalie jumped out of the car. "Emmett just go!" She yelled. She was fighting 2 of the vampires at once. Emmett shook his head. "I'm not gonna leave you Rosalie!" He yelled back.

"Well your gonna have to! I can handle these vampires! Just go!" She screamed. Emmett sighed but gave in. He started the car again and we were off. We were driving for at least an hour before we turned back. We drove to where Rosalie was fighting the vampires....But we couldn't see her. Carlisle gasped. Then spoke. "Oh no. Oh no. They used a special potion on Rosalie. It turned her human. Which made her to weak to fight off all the vampires." I was confused. But then I looked and saw Rosalie's body laying there in the middle of the street. Emmett's eyes widened. He walked over to her and knelt down by her.

"I shouldn't of left her. I should've stayed with her. This is all my fault." Carlisle shook his head. "It's not your fault Emmett. Come on we have to go. They might come back." But just then something purple sprinkled over Carlisle, and Emmett. Charlie looked confused as ever. "EVERYONE GET IN THE CAR!" Carlisle yelled. Emmett shook his head. "I'M NOT LEAVING HER! JUST GO!" Emmett threw the car keys to Carlisle. Carlisle sighed and got in the drivers seat. Charlie got in the passengers seat. Alice and I were in the back. We started driving. _Fast_. I looked back. I saw Emmett fighting off the vampires. Well trying to. I turned away but then looked back again. All I saw was Emmett's body falling to the ground next to Rosalie's. Then something landed on the roof of the car. It tore the top off and jumped inside the car. This vampire appeared to be a guy. I'm gonna call him Bob. Well Bob threw Charlie out of the car then jumped out and started sucking Charlie's blood. I covered my eyes. Then Bob jumped back in the car and ripped off Carlisle's head. Alice and I screamed. Then we were sucked out of the memory. Back in the safety of my bedroom. Rosalie wasn't there.

"T-t-that's why Charlie never came home..." I fell on the floor and cried.

I need Edward here.

-----------------------------

**I hope you liked that story!**


End file.
